


Hang in there

by Revobobapapa



Series: Cyberxxx [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: A hint of Dr.Kogami/Revolver, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revobobapapa/pseuds/Revobobapapa
Summary: 时间在TURN 12又是一个PWPSpe→了→鸿上爸爸汉诺一家虐恋情深





	Hang in there

**Author's Note:**

> 时间在TURN 12  
> 又是一个PWP  
> Spe→了→鸿上爸爸  
> 汉诺一家虐恋情深

Hang in there

「打扰了」

「啊啊，你来了，结果如何？」

「不要紧，伊格尼斯只吃掉了它身体的数据」

鸿上聖听了报告，视线从屏幕上的数据移到Revolver的脸上，不置可否。平日迸射出威慑力与傲气的汉诺骑士的领导者此时拘谨地立在门边，未得允许不敢逾越半步的样子。

「今天的准备工作已经结束了。过来，了见」鸿上博士关闭显示，在沙发椅上坐下，垂在膝上的手指像敲击键盘似的动了动。

「是，父亲」

他得到召唤，低着头靠近，顺从地跪坐在鸿上博士脚边。伊格尼斯吞去他大半手臂时的断口处被宽大的手掌轻抚，这安慰令他更加不甘地咬紧牙关。

「很疼吧」

「不，是我的过失……对不起，父亲，请您责罚」Revolver仰起除去面具的脸，像用画图软件里的油漆桶平填了一片金色的双眼痛苦地眯起，眼角抽动却落不下一滴眼泪，因为他的虚拟形象没有这样的设定。

「别想太多，最后的计划已经开始了」

「我明白，下一次绝不会让您失望的」

他嘴唇绷紧，试探地拉住男人的裤脚，直到那只手拍了拍他的后脑，才小心翼翼地将头靠在男人膝上，脸颊眷恋地蹭着小腿。

「今天就到此为止吧」

「父亲，我可以的……！」

「不必了，好好休息吧」

「……是」

Revolver依言告退。父亲虽没有责怪，但心情算不上好，显然这都怪自己无用。

他必须为父亲做到更好。

 

登出link vrains便看到Spectre站在一旁，灯也不开，在夜色里当真人如其名，像一道浅浅的影子。说了多少次无妨他也绝不单独进了见的房间，明明小时候不是这样的。这屋子空得连张椅子都没有，不知道他干站着等了多久。

「了见大人，您辛苦了」

「不是让你去我房间等着吗。你先过去，我看看父亲的情况就来」

「没关系，我就在这儿等着」

如影随形，却并非寸步不离，Spectre留给了见可谓完美的空间，因为他明白鸿上父子之间的关系再看似岌岌可危也无人能够动摇。

了见很清楚Spectre是从何时起刻意和他保持距离的。他们的关系变得比从前更像上下级、主从，甚至是支配与被支配。即使是Spectre认为万万不可的事，只要了见坚持，他也会当作命令来遵从。

若在普通家庭，他们会是相亲相爱的兄弟。事实上十年来他们已经和手足无异，但他亲手摧毁了这段关系。明知Spectre和自己是一样的，却卑鄙地利用了他。

——你恋慕我。

了见无情地揭穿。他拼命抑制，恐怕Spectre听出他声音的颤抖，却发现对方根本无暇顾及。

Spectre感到前所未有的惊慌。他常常表现得表情丰富感情充沛，但实际上有生以来并没有太多让他情绪波动的事。上一次是失去母亲时深切的悲伤。而这次不同，了见迫使他直面自己不敢承认的秘密。他刹那间因长久以来悬着的心终于放下而如释重负，一时不知所措，是该为了见的体察表达感谢，还是该为这不被允许的感情道歉？

最后他听到自己用痛苦万分的声音认罪。

——是的，我恋慕您。

了见明知Spectre和自己是一样的，但他 **别无选择** ，他要为父亲做到更好。

检查过父亲的体征和仪器，了见又到洗手间洗了脸，用冷水冲掉一切犹豫和不忍的痕迹。他们的彼此消磨早已开始，直至身心殆尽之日都不得后悔。

两人一前一后无言地穿过月光倾泻的大厅，进入一片漆黑的卧室。

房门在他们背后自动上锁，男孩儿们仿佛被黑暗吞入腹中。

 

了见打开床头的小夜灯，暖色的暧昧光线在室内蔓延。他很快把自己脱得干净，只剩内裤，然后迫不及待地去解对方的裤子。长裤滑落到脚下限制了行动，令Spectre向后跌坐在床上。了见随即跪坐在地上，下巴架在他两腿间的床沿上，鼻尖顶着性器，抬眼看他。

「了见大人……」

画面过于刺激。Spectre面露难色，无论多少次都难以接受了见为他口交。虽然这是了见的意思，而他只不过是一个「练习对象」，他仍无法忍受自己如此冒犯。

了见无奈地对着他的下体叹了口气，炽热的吐息几乎令他当场昏迷。

「Spe，你答应过至少这个时候不叫“大人”」

「是，很抱歉……了见」

「看在你上次告诉我感想的份上，今天可以不用嘴，如果你不想的话」

「是的，我不想。非常感谢」

上次了见给他舔，逼着他一一指示具体在哪里怎么做，形容是怎样舒服的感觉，最后让他哭着射在了嘴里。他很清楚自己是为了见增长经验的工具，但再这么来一次他可能真的会死。

「好吧」了见再次叹气，隔着内裤亲了小Spectre 一口，爬起来骑在他的大腿上，他不得不搂紧了见的后腰以防他摔下去。

了见攀着他的肩搂住脖子，把头枕在自己的手臂和他的颈侧低声说，「我也累了……今天就普通地做好吗」

所谓「普通地做」就是字面意义，目的不在学习如何取悦，不需要Spectre像上次（还有更之前几次）一样以为把这辈子最羞耻的话都说尽了。而在「普通」的日子里他们也没有几次真正上本垒，大多数时候只是抱在一起帮对方打手枪。

Spectre私心认为他这样态度放软时就像个温柔可爱又粘人的恋人，却不敢说出来，暗暗当作他给自己的奖赏。如今鸿上了见已经是他的一切，不仅赐予他容身之处，竟然、竟然还赐予他这样甜蜜的时间，即使都是虚假的错觉，他也不以为苦。因为他同样知道了见抱有和自己相同甚至更大的痛苦，这使他不再单纯是了见没有血缘的兄弟，更成为了见的理解者、分担者。他 **别无所求** 。

了见精巧的屁股正在他膝上晃动，会阴摩擦着他的阴茎，甚至用臀缝去夹他。Spectre垂眼看，了见胀大的性器已经把内裤的边缘撑起一条缝隙，贴着他的小腹来回蹭。他今天进入状态飞快。

「您今天好像特别……兴奋。发生什么了？」

「Spe……唔，我疼……」

「您受伤了吗？哪里疼？」

「手臂、还有背……全身都疼」

与在父亲面前相反，他的伤害性感受器好像此时才被Spectre激活，直到刚才都不存在的疼痛突然如巨浪一样袭来。了见抬了抬右臂，告诉他如何被Playmaker砸进岩壁，又是如何被伊格尼斯吞去手臂。

Spectre拧起眉，恨不得立刻把Playmaker和那个伊格尼斯一同大卸八块，但眼下最要紧的是缓解他的痛苦。他轻轻拍着了见的背，向左侧过头，舔吻他刚刚示意的在link vrains中手臂的断口处。他细细品尝上臂内侧柔嫩的肌肤，用嘴唇衔住，舌尖沿唇缝扫过那一小片软肉，享用美味般陶醉地吮吸，发出轻微的滋滋水声。在了见的手臂内侧留下了一个小巧可爱的吻痕，这是他未得允许能做出的最大胆的举动。

灵活的唇舌舔得了见又热又痒，麻酥酥的电流经过腋下顺着肋骨冲向小腹，再窜到他硬得发疼的地方。

两人抱在一起升温，紧贴的大腿渗出黏腻的汗水。了见把手臂收回胸前，哆哆嗦嗦地解Spectre的扣子，之后额头抵在他的胸膛上，手从两侧插进衬衫里紧紧环抱住他的腰身，借着力跪起来往他的小腹上快速地顶了两三下，射在了内裤里。

Spectre低头看到他浅灰色的内裤上扩散开深色的湿润痕迹，又伸手进去帮他撸了几下完全释放出来，里边一片湿黏潮热。了见瘫软在他大腿上失神地喘气。

「还疼吗？」

「谢谢，好多了……」

了见稍缓过神来，双手握住Spectre翘起的阴茎揉搓了两下，突然红了眼圈。本就被不安分地蹭了半天，Spectre已经硬得难受，但了见的异常更令他担心，只好咬牙忍耐。他比任何人都了解鸿上了见有多坚强，如果只是被Playmaker重创不会让他动摇至此，一定还有别的原因，而恐怕只有一个人能左右他的心志。

「请原谅我多嘴，鸿上博士是不是对您说了什么？」

「对不起、对不起」了见不停地摇头，他受到太大的打击，又刚刚高潮，情绪乱成一团。他一时想起父亲的失望，一时懊恼心事暴露得无处可藏，一时又恨自己对Spectre的残忍利用，整个人扎进他怀里混乱地道歉。

Spectre抱着他，像抱着一个可怜的孩子。

「父亲……什么都没说」过了几秒，他再次开口，嗓音带着哭腔，「……父亲拒绝了我」

果然。Spectre猜得八九不离十，难怪他从一开始就莫名亢奋，连手都没动一下就这么快高潮。

Spectre想告诉了见不会的，鸿上博士不是真的拒绝，但理智不允许他如此妄自揣测、评论他们的关系，他应该用「自己的方式」来安慰了见。他抚摸了见的背脊，拉着了见的手放在自己硬热的性器上，低头在他耳边说，「Spectre不会拒绝您，您想怎么做都可以」

「你是说我可以？」了见惊讶地抬起头看到Spectre冲他微笑，「可、可我答应你今天不用嘴的」

「我请求您这么做」

「Spe……你不必……」

「您愿意吗？」

了见几乎被罪恶感压垮，落下泪来，深深地、深深地给了Spectre一个吻。

 

了见终于从Spectre身上下来，贴在一起的大腿肌肤因汗水粘连在一起难舍难分而美妙地刺痛。他褪下黏糊得一塌糊涂的内裤扔在地上，然后也扒掉Spectre的，枕着Spectre的大腿面朝腹部侧躺下来。

他不再客气，张口含住顶端就舔起来，火热的舌烫得Spectre差点立刻失守。了见却眨眨眼示意他，你可以随时射给我。

他离得太近，只能含住上半，巨物就已经撑起他的脸颊，于是整个上半身都伏在Spectre的膝上搂住他的腰，要他把腿抬起些。Spectre照做，把了见的头垫高方便他动作，不料得到空间的了见马上给了他一个深喉，吞咽的动作碾压着他，令他快要控制不住想在了见嘴里抽插的冲动。反应过来时手都已经压住了见的后脑，Spectre惊得立刻松了手，唯恐自己做出更失礼的事。

了见却没在意，专注地用上一次学到的技巧取悦他，嘴唇顺着根部滑上来，舌尖又在顶端打转，用空着的那只手从柱身爱抚到柔软的阴囊。

「唔……了见……」

Spectre忘情地叫着他的名字，让了见脑子里都炸开了火花，更加卖力地用嘴唇模仿性交的动作。有些苦涩的味道在口腔内散开，Spectre的大腿根发抖，弯下腰抱住他。

「了见、了见……」

Spectre想推开他，他却像要从喝尽的奶茶杯底吸上最后一颗珍珠般用力吸吮出声。

然后他成功地吸到了那颗珍珠。

「对不起……对不起！了见大人，我很抱歉！请您吐出来」Spectre慌乱地道歉，但了见已经尽数吞下，好像只是吞下一口糖浆。

他想去拿纸巾，但了见还趴在他腿上不肯起来。Spectre这才发现了见像小狗似的耸动着下体——他不知何时再次勃起，正趴在床上干着自己的床单。

「了见、了见大人，别这样……您会受伤的！」

「呜……别管我！」

Spectre强行将他翻过身抱起来，那里已经蹭得有些红肿。他用掌心轻轻覆住那处，可怜的小东西便抖动着再次淅淅沥沥吐出了精液。

「了见大人，请别再这样了」Spectre心疼不已，「如果您不嫌弃，我的这具身体可以随时为您奉上」

「不行，不行……我不能这么做。Spe，你已经为我做了太多，你已经做得很好了」

了见已经意识到自己越来越多时候喜欢抱着Spectre，他的鼓动、呼吸、代谢，肉体的全部都让他觉得美妙。

关于人类的生命，他和父亲的观点有着根本的不同，他并不认为人类被肉体束缚。他希望与父亲共享这样的感受，为父亲做到更好。然而过程中Spectre给了他父亲不能给的，现在甚至甘愿为他献上更多。或许这一切都大错特错。

Spectre亲吻他的手背，「 **我会为您做到更好** 」

这是何等的讽刺。

他不想背叛父亲，也不想伤害Spectre，但为时已晚。他们的彼此消磨早已开始，直至身心殆尽之日都不得后悔。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想写父子的结果？？？？？无大纲选手的通常运转


End file.
